


On Cold Wings (She's Coming)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Light Masochism, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "The icewoman cometh"





	On Cold Wings (She's Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ice queen by within temptation

Murphy shudders, the stinging pain of Bell pulling his hair contrasting with the gentleness with which he’s caressing his face. He swallows painfully. His legs are aching, he’s been kneeling at Bell’s feet for almost too long.

“Bell,” he whines, looking up at through his eyelashes.

“Yes, Murphy?” Bellamy asks and Murphy can hear the smirk in his voice. The hand caressing his cheek moves to grip the back of his neck. He whimpers.

“How much longer?” he asks, his voice croaky. Bellamy just raises one eyebrow. He sighs and adds, “Sir?”

Bellamy chuckles, deep in his chest. “Just until Echo gets back, baby.”

He whines and Bellamy tuts, cutting him off immediately. He sighs through his nose and looks back at the TV where Bell is watching some random history documentary. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to sit straight. He can be good for a bit longer, just until Echo gets back.

The hand in his hair starts petting which he guesses is a small reward even though within ten minutes, he’s wriggling around, bored out of his mind. It’s probably better that he’s kneeling rather than sitting on Bell’s lap where he’d get told off for teasing even if it’s unintentional.

It feels like forever by the time he hears the door go. He sits up at the noise and whispers, “The icewoman cometh.”

Bellamy sighs. “You know she hates that nickname, right?”

Murphy grins but doesn’t answer, mostly because at that exact moment, Echo walks into the room. His breath catches. He always forgets how beautiful she looks when she dresses up for work presentations. 

“Hey Bell,” she greets, dropping her bag by the door.

“Hey,” Bell says, removing the hand from his neck to pat the spot on the sofa next to him. “How was work?”

“Same old, same old,” she says, crossing the room to sit down next to Bell. The pointed toe of her heeled boot presses into his back and he has to bite his lip hard so he doesn’t let out a whimper. “How about you?”

“One of the kids in my class accidentally poked himself in the eye with his own paper plane, but other than that, pretty boring. Lots of marking, lots of reading,” Bell says, eliciting a small laugh from Echo. The hand in his hair grips it all of a sudden and he can’t silence the whine that escapes his throat. “Murphy’s been a little bratty though.”

Echo hums in response and then her hand is in his hair, dragging his head to the side so he’s looking up at her. 

“Mi-” he starts, but she cuts him off with a single tut.

“Did I say you could speak?” she asks and he blushes bright red. He swallows and shakes his head. “Good boy.”

Bellamy laughs. “What do you want to do with him?”

She smirks, filling him with dread and excitement. “I’ve got some ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
